


Головастик

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Naga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: О сложностях межвидового скрещивания. Лесной наг/болотный наг.
Kudos: 51





	Головастик

Перед закатом кусты под окном словно объяты пламенем, а в углах комнаты скапливается сумрак. По резной решетке пробирается паук. Иногда он замирает, примеряясь, должно быть, к каким-то одному ему известным выступам и углублениям, однако раздумывает плести паутину и сбегает. Свет гаснет, гаснет, кусты становятся золотыми, затем пепельно-серыми, и наконец погружаются во мрак и только призрачно шелестят под вздохами ветра.

Исхиан прикрывает глаза.

Его ребенок шуршит в корзине, царапает плетеные стенки хвостом — маленький, тихий, слишком слабый, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Ису кажется, что он, плоть от плоти, чувствует что-то и не решается привлечь к себе внимание.

В Шине течет кровь воинов — чистый и бурный поток, в который изредка примешивается свежий ручеек со стороны. Болотная водица в жилах Иса, если не отравила, то изрядно разбавила ее. Он, разумеется, знал о риске, но надеялся на лучшее. А вышло как вышло: ребенок вылупился слабым, неспособным даже подняться на хвосте, с непропорционально большой головой на тонкой шее и мягкими, лишенными коготков пальцами. Не взяв ничего от Шина, он также не имел перепонок на руках, как у Исхиана, гребня или его смоляных волос. У всех детей сначала была светлая чешуя — но не такая бледная, блеклая, серовато-голубая, как у склизких слепых рыб в глубоких подземных пещерах. Болезненный даже на вид, он мог оказаться слеп — слишком уж светлые глаза, словно закрытые бельмами. У маленьких нагов уже через несколько дней радужки темнели — но это у крепких и здоровых маленьких нагов. Ис не надеялся на чудо.

Шин даже не притронулся к ребенку, только посмотрел на Иса, будто ожидая чего-то. Оправданий? Извинений? Упреков? Ис промолчал; уполз. Что ни сделай — плохо. Его тошнило даже от мысли, что Шин оттолкнет их и скажет что-то несправедливое, злое, такое, что Ис потом не сможет забыть до самой смерти. Если не сейчас, так позже — всегда ведь найдутся желающие нашептать на ухо.

Что поделать, Ису и самому до конца не верилось, что это дитя имеет что-то общее с Шином, таким огромным и сильным...

Какой-то звук вырывает его из мыслей. Ис поднимается на локте, прислушиваясь. Он знает, как поют под знакомым весом доски пола. И знает, что Шин приполз не один. Через мгновение завеса, закрывающая вход во внутреннюю часть дома, отодвигается, и тот проскальзывает внутрь. Вслед за ним втягивает испещренный белыми отметинами хвост Тиамхен, лекарь из его клана.

Ис оказывается у корзины раньше, чем один из них успевает произнести хоть слово.

— Вон! — шипит он, заслоняя крохотное гнездышко своим телом.

Ребенок снова начинает барахтаться в корзине, словно на что-то надеясь. Ис колеблется еще мгновение, прежде чем выхватить его из одеял и прижать к себе. Он не обвивает руку хвостом, как инстинктивно делают все дети, но доверчиво прижимается прохладным тельцем и кладет голову на плечо.

— Я только… — Шин оглядывается на лекаря.

— Вон, — повторяет Ис. — Вон отсюда.

Они подчиняются.

Удивительно, какое облегчение это приносит. Ис обнимает ребенка обеими руками, пытаясь передать ему тепло своего тела, свою силу. Бедный маленький головастик… Взяв из корзины одеяльце, Ис укутывает его и легонько растирает. В соседней плетенке лежат фрукты, кусочки свежего тростника и разноцветные яйца — все, что может прийтись по вкусу маленькому нагу. Ис с сомнением перебирает еду и наконец выуживает немного помятый плод с тонкой шкуркой. Должен подойти: не потребуется много усилий, чтобы вонзить зубки, и сок сам потечет.

Ис ловит себя на том, что покачивается на хвосте, прижавшись губами к пушистой макушке, и печально усмехается. А ведь он даже не придумал ребенку имя.

— Как насчет этого?

Ребенок отворачивается и утыкается ему в плечо, не желая даже смотреть на подношение. Ис надкусывает мякоть и пытается привлечь его запахом еды, но только измазывается соком. Скоро вся более-менее подходящая еда в лучшем случае помусолена и выплюнута, а Ис чувствует, что совершенно выбился из сил. Даже тренировки с Шином его так не выматывали. Зато головастик, кажется, немного оживился, вертится в руках и даже пытается забраться в плетенку с головой и хвостом. Ис только вздыхает и позволяет ему делать что вздумается — хотя бы для того, чтобы понять, видит он все-таки, или ориентируется на звуки и запахи.

Из всех яств ребенок выбирает яйцо с крепкой кожистой скорлупой. Катает его, тискает в объятиях, облизывает. Покачав головой, Ис пытается отобрать находку, чтобы пробить дырочку, но не тут-то было. Ребенок держит добычу неожиданно крепко. Оставив его, Ис отправляется зажечь светильник — требуется пролить свет на происходящее. По дороге он находит полотенце, чтобы как-то привести себя в порядок. Ошметки еды у него даже в волосах.

Оказывается, зубки у головастика все же имеются: острые как иглы клычки, видимо, прятались в деснах. Интересно, от кого он унаследовал подобную черту? 

Пока он пьет, Ис ворошит одеяла, взбивает подушки и устраивает гнездышко попросторнее, для них обоих. 

— Не хочешь больше? — удивляется он, когда ребенок наконец выпускает яйцо и облизывается. Тот склоняет голову набок и смотрит мимо него своими огромными водянистыми глазами. Прислушавшись, Ис подбирается.

На этот раз никакого лекаря, только Шин. Ис воинственно приподнимает кольца — пусть посмеет сказать хоть слово! Но тот приполз извиняться...

— Ты. Волновался, — повторяет Ис.

Шин кивает.

— Он не выглядел здоровым, — бормочет он и уворачивается от подушки. — А ты посмотрел так, словно глубоко разочарован и даже не взял его на руки!

— Ты тоже не взял, — от злости Ис стучит кончиком хвоста, как степной наг погремушкой. — Как не побоялся оставить меня одного с ним? А вдруг я бы тут…

— Что? — говорит Шин. — Ты бы не причинил вред нашему ребенку.

«Нашему ребенку». И такая уверенность в голосе… Ис шипит сквозь зубы и швыряет вторую подушку, а за ней опустевшую плетенку из-под еды, все равно ее содержимое уже устилает пол ровным слоем.

— А выглядело так, будто «наш ребенок» тебе не годится! Гордый отец обычно не разворачивается и не уползает, не сказав ни слова!

— Я хотел позвать Тиана. Он лучше разбирается в детях. Вон, только взглянул — и посоветовал кормить яйцами и рыбой, чтобы окреп.

Ис представляет себе скользкие пахучие кусочки рыбы повсюду, и его заранее передергивает. Хотя идея хорошая, конечно.

Шин, почувствовав, что он растерял задор, подбирается ближе и покорно получает подушкой по голове.

— Прости. Он такой маленький… Мне и притронуться было страшно, — он протягивает крепкую мозолистую ладонь, на которой ребенок мог бы уместиться целиком, вместе с хвостиком. — Вдруг с-с-с… — он со свистом втягивает воздух, когда головастик, обнаружив нечто новое в поле зрения, смыкает рот на его указательном пальце.

— Зубы! — спохватывается Ис, а затем фыркает. Шин не смеет даже шелохнуться и на его лице совершенно комичное выражение ужаса.

— С-с-священные черепахи, их у него что, штук двадцать? — тихо шипит он.

Ис веселится. Кажется, его просто отпускает. Он тоже не думал, что Шин может причинить ребенку вред. Просто он никогда и ничего не боялся, и вот испугался — за всех них. 

Ребенок издает недовольный звук.

— Всего четыре, — успокаивает его Ис, отсмеявшись. — Лучше не двигайся, сейчас он сам тебя выплюнет. Головастик довольно привередлив в еде.

В этом он прав.

— Головастик, да? — ухмыляется Шин, тряся прокушенным пальцем. — Кажется, нам надо поработать над именем.

***

Ис откладывает нож и разбирает заготовки для оперения стрел на три кучки. Красные и коричневые перья идут ему, серо-синие — Шину, а Головастику он всегда оставляет белые. Шин ворчит, что это баловство — они не такие жесткие и быстрее обтрепываются — но сам притаскивает новые про запас.

Головастик учится, но он все еще недостаточно хорош, чтобы Ис пропустил его приближение. Или не отметил исцарапанные руки и спутанные волосы, в которых застряли колючки. Зато он достаточно хорошо изображает искреннее раскаяние. Шин всегда тает как снег на солнце.

— Слышал, Хемхейна привязали косой к дереву, - говорит Ис, сдвигая брови. Наверняка это только малая часть каверз.

Головастик возмущается, но неискреннее — глаза слишком довольные.

— Ты бы тоже не удержался, — беззаботно отмахивается Шин, подползая ближе и переплетая их хвосты. — Хем уснул на посту.

— У меня бы так легко не отделался, — ворчит Ис. — Что ж… Если хотите, чтобы к завтрашней охоте стрелы были готовы, займитесь пропитанием. Шин, переложи мясо на решетку. Головастик, собери зелень.

— Отец! Я же просил!

Он гневно раздувает ноздри и сбегает в сад, а Ис усмехается, глядя на Шина. Тот и сам нет-нет, да и проговорится. Алиш всегда будет их Головастиком, который мог поместиться на ладони. Даже если и вырос до размеров Иса, перелинял и обрел невиданную перламутровую чешую и белоснежную гриву, белее перьев, которые тот прилаживает на стрелы. В кого пошел, до сих пор неясно, но глаза — синие; как у Шина. Других таких нет, не ошибешься.

Шин подталкивает его локтем, возвращая с небес на землю. Алиш все еще кипит праведным гневом и, похоже, не замечает ничего вокруг, но с их места прекрасно видно, что соседские нажата испытывают внезапный прилив рвения. Один машет тяпкой, подвергая свой хвост нешуточной опасности, другой пытается поколоть дрова, картинно выпячивая тощую пока грудь. Ха! Отлились им все насмешки, когда Головастик был тем еще головастиком, страшненьким, большеротым и неуклюжим.

— Пугнуть? 

Ис вздыхает.

— Тебя мясо дожидается, — напоминает он, и Шин уползает, бросая в сад зверские взгляды.

Прищурившись, Ис берет заготовленную стрелу и быстро надсекает древко под тетиву. Ему как раз и пристреляться надо, проверить дальность и скорость. Какая разница, если он использует в качестве мишени соседский плетень...

Алиш ставит корзинку на землю, перекидывает волосы через плечо и непринужденно потягивается всем телом. Спектакль производит должный эффект: один мелкий негодник попадает-таки себе по хвосту тяпкой и неумело давит вопль, а второй с размаху загоняет топор в чурбан без малейших шансов его вытащить.

Чтобы спрятать улыбку, Ис склоняется над работой. Головастик и сам справится.

Ему палец в рот не клади.


End file.
